Thondalar Stormleaf
Thondalar, or Thon for short, is a young Kaldorei druid who descided to widen his horison in learning by leaving his home, the secluded Moonglade, to travel across the sea to the Eastern Kingdoms. Here, he believed, he would learn more of the younger races. Description Thondalar is fit, but not bulky like any of his brothers, his hair thick and white, eyes bright golden on light purple skin. His long ears bare the marks of claws having ripped through the sensetive flesh and scarred him. On his left shoulder is the mark of a circle, with one dot on top, and one on bottom, the top dot seeming to be coloured black, as if some ink had been presed into the skin. There is also a small scar running across his cheek on the left side. Running from beneath both shoulderblades, and towards his right collar bone, is a palm wide pink scar, big and ugly. History Thondalar was born in Moonglade to Meliana and Grawlix Stormleaf, Grawlix himself a druid of the Cenarion Circle. He grew up to follow in his fathers footsteps, studying the beasts of the elven lands for decades, working his best to learn, and uphold balance. He was never in war himself, having been one of those remaining behind to repair the lands rather then fighting. His strengths is that of working his healing magic, but also in taking the shape of a stag, or a crow. The other animal shapes is something he is less comfertable with, so he keep mainly to those two only. He has spent all his life within elven lands, rarely to never travelling on the outside. So whilehe of course know of the younger races, has only recently been face to face with them upon his arrival to Stormwind. He descided to leave the elven lands as a sort of pilgrimage, in the mission to learn more of the world then he already do, and try so with a open mind and heart. Current Having been appointed to be the guide of Oliver Thonwood, also known as Feral, Thon finds himself in more pressure then he is used to. Having to learn things faster and more stricktly, he has began focusing his work, learning as well as he aids Oliver to become a druid. Scarred by the Black Dog, he carries a great fear for worgen death knighs, his ears nearly having been shredded to pieces by the worgen. He carries a deep friendship to Oliver, and would protect him with his life if it came to it. ___________________ Having once been tainted by the nightmare druid Shanore Nightclaw, the darkness had built inside him, feeding off his rage and channeling it for him to loose control of his powers and temper. However, finally after two months of slowly feeding off him, the Archmag Arenfel and the worgen Feral managed together lure the darkness out and destroing it. Now, while no longer filled with the same rage, Thondalar have the pressure of the mark. The small woman, and Black Hand cultist Eve handed Thondalar a marked note, making it a promise to sooner or later kill him. And seeing as he refuse to kill the 'little girl', this is a true danger for him as her 'keeper' Azarth also seem to wish Thondalar dead. Or do they? ______________________________________________________________________________________________ With Azarth dead and buried, Thon feels somewhat safer, having not see Eve since before the Order went to Feralas. Having returned and helped extinguish the lires in Ashenvale, Thondalar now spend most of his time in Darnassus with the Order. However being in Darnassus is not only joy. Whilst meeting Keya Hawkson, and joining with her as a mate has brought him much happyness, he is also been through hardships. One was the revelation that his mother was not a priestess of the moon at all. But a Highborn escaped from Eldre'Theras, who got slain by the Order for her service under the flame druid Commander Cromdale Frostsong. With the revelation, he also learned that his hated enemy, Highborne Darathir Drakesfire is actually related to him by blood. Now with this, who did truly slay his mother? Is the demon controlling Darathir, or is it the other way around? What is the truth...? Category:Kaldorei Category:Alliance Category:Night Elves Category:Blades for hire Category:Thondalar Stormleaf Category:Druids Category:Alliance Characters Category:Males Category:The Order of Natures Grasp